Games And Dates
by vampoof94
Summary: It's a boring day so Roy's team plays twister and Roy and Havoc have dates later that night. Some cute fluff and also funny moments :D


**AN: I'm not really sure if this is a oneshot. I might make it longer but that depends on if you guys want me to add on to it. So please R&R :D**

It was a boring Friday afternoon, and everyone in Mustang's group was sitting at their desks playing with cards, or having staring contests. Riza sat reading her book while Roy watched everyone in the room. Havoc and Breda were throwing glances at the supply closet. Havoc nodded and got up.

"What are you doing Havoc?" Roy asked as he and everyone else watched.

"I have an idea." He opened the door and pulled out a box. From the box he pulled out twister.

"Really Havoc? Twister."

"Yeah let's play. We have nothing else to do." Breda got up and Falman and Feury followed. Riza even got up.

"You're playing as well Lieutenant?" Havoc asked as his smile grew wider.

"No. I'm going to find Rebecca." She walked out the door leaving the men watching as she closed the door. Havoc looked sad.

"Why does she have to be so mean?" Havoc asked.

"She probably does not want to play with only men." Roy said taking a spot near Feury.

"Whatever let's get this thing going." Breda said. Before they could start the door opened. Riza walked in followed by Rebecca, Hughes, Armstrong, and the Elric brothers.

"Hey Roy can we play?" Hughes had pictures out in case he needed to persuade them.

"Sure but put those pictures away." Hughes smiled and dragged Riza with him. He threw her by Roy and she almost fell. Roy caught her and everyone laughed at them. They were both blushing.

"Sorry sir!" Riza stood upright.

"It's fine." He said looking away. The game was set up and Al had decided to control the spinner. Riza, Roy, Hughes, Havoc, Rebecca, and Armstrong were the first to play. Al spun the spinner.

"Right hand on blue." They all put a hand on the blue circles.

"Your all going down!" Havoc yelled.

"Left foot on yellow." They all moved their left foot. Roy laughed as Riza stuck her tongue out at Rebecca.

"Be nice Riza. I'm going to win this and when I do you're going on that date." Riza glared at her and then went back to focusing on the game. Roy was shocked.

'_I didn't know that these two made any kind of bets._' He waited for their next move.

"Left hand on red." Ed laughed as they all tried to move around each other.

"You guys having fun?" Roy glared at him but moved over Havoc. Riza was under Roy since he was in the way. Everyone who wasn't playing was laughing their heads off. Armstrong was hovering over Hughes.

"I think this game is for perverts Roy."

"Shut up Hughes! I didn't choose this game Havoc did." Rebecca laughed.

"Hey Riza I always thought that when your with a guy you would want to be on top, not underneath." Roy and Riza both turned bright red.

"Becca! Shut up you idiot!" Riza started to lose balance and fought to keep it. Roy tried to ignore everything around him.

"Right foot on green." Everyone moved but now Roy's back was touching Riza's chest. They tried to ignore the feeling that came to them. Rebecca's leg was touching Havoc and he grinned.

"Hey Becca. Want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"No!" She slipped and fell causing Havoc to go down with her. Everyone laughed as they got up murmuring curses.

"Right foot on blue." Armstrong moved but his body was too big and he fell crushing Hughes.

"Get…him OFF!" Ed ran over to help lift Armstrong off Hughes.

"Serves you right Maes." Rebecca said. She looked at the remaining players. Roy and Riza were tied up. Riza and Roy had their legs tangled up together. They were touching each other and Rebecca had another chance to win this.

"I knew you guys were close, but I didn't know you were that close." Riza glared at her.

"Well I stayed in longer than you so….have fun with Jean tonight." She grinned and Rebecca was seething with anger.

"Riza Hawkeye I will get my revenge on you!" Riza laughed evilly and everyone froze. They didn't want to be on her bad side. Havoc was confused.

"Havoc, Rebecca is going on that date tonight." He grinned as Riza spoke.

"If you even TRY to touch me, I will kill you!" Rebecca glared at her best friend and smiled.

"You still haven't won Riza." Al spun again.

"Left foot on red." They both cursed. Riza tried to move but they crashed to the ground. Roy was on her and she tried to push him off. Rebecca laughed and a Hughes picked Roy up.

"Sorry Lieutenant."

"It's all right sir." She got up and brushed herself off.

"Now you're going on that date tonight Riza."

"Rebecca you're an idiot." Rebecca grinned and dragged Riza out of the office. Everyone watched them in horror.

"So Havoc you have a date tonight." Roy said.

"I guess so. Hey don't you have that date with Grumman's granddaughter tonight?"

"Uhh…yeah but she hasn't said yes yet."

"She will so let's go to the carnival together as a group!"

"No!" Havoc looked sad.

"Becca is going to kill me though!"

"Fine! But if you do something stupid we're leaving you." Havoc jumped up and down.

"Thank you!" Roy sighed and the door opened. Grumman came in grinning.

"Hey boys. Mustang, my granddaughter said yes. She's going to meet you at the carnival tonight at eight."

"All right sir." Grumman looked at everyone.

"Were you playing a game?"

"Yeah twister."

"You should have seen it! The Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye were so touchy. They were tied together." Havoc busted out laughing at the look on Grumman's' face.

"Well that's surprising." Grumman walked out the door without another word. Roy slapped Havoc on the back of his head.

"Why did you say that?"

"I love annoying you chief." The door slammed open and Riza stormed in followed by Rebecca.

"Come on Riza!"

"No!"

"It won't kill you."

"I swear you're trying though." She sighed and Rebecca grabbed her foot.

"Come Riza. It's time to get ready for our dates." Riza tried to escape but Rebecca had knocked her to the ground. She was being dragged out. Riza grabbed onto a chair but Rebecca kicked it away and dragged her out of the room.

"Is it just me or are they the weirdest women ever?" Everyone nodded in agreement at Havoc's question. Roy and Havoc left so they could get ready for tonight. Everyone else agreed that they would follow them on their dates.

…**...**

Roy and Havoc stood at the entrance of the carnival waiting for their dates. The rest of the team was "secretly" hiding a short distance away.

"So chief, you think that Grumman's granddaughter is cute?"

"I don't know Havoc. I haven't seen her, but if she is like Grumman, I'm going to be scared." He chuckled imagining Grumman as a girl. Havoc just thought he was crazy and took a step away from him. It was now 7:55 and Havoc saw Rebecca walking towards them. She was dragging someone else with her.

"Hello Becca. Miss…"

"Shut up Havoc. This is Grumman's granddaughter." Rebecca pushed the girl into Roy and waited. Roy caught her and steadied her again.

"Hi. I'm Roy Mustang." She didn't respond and Rebecca slapped her on the back. Havoc considered running away from all of the craziness going on around him, but he stayed. He was not going to miss the Colonel make a fool of himself. The girl finally looked up at Roy and spoke.

"Sir." Roy stopped moving entirely. He wasn't even breathing and he nearly passed out from the lack of air.

"Hawkeye?!" Havoc's mouth gaped just like Roy's.

"Yes it's me. I'm Grumman's granddaughter." She had started walking away so Roy grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot already. How about we go enjoy ourselves?" She sighed and followed him while glaring at Rebecca.

"Come on Riza enjoy yourself!" Riza lunged at her but both of the men stopped her.

"Calm down Hawkeye." Riza broke free of their grasp and started walking again. Rebecca laughed at her and Havoc slapped a hand on his head.

'_This is going to be a long night_.' He sighed.

"So what do you girls want to do tonight?" Roy asked politely.

"Let's get some drinks! Miss grouchy up there needs to relax." Riza turned to glare at Rebecca.

"Watch it Becca." Roy sighed.

"All right let's go get drinks." He took Riza by the arm and lead her away from Havoc and Rebecca.

"I want you to enjoy tonight Hawkeye. You have been so busy lately. Relax for once."

"Sorry sir. I'll try to relax some."

"Can we drop the formalities Riza?"

"Yes sir…I mean Roy." He smiled and took her hand. They bought some drinks and went to find the other two. Havoc and Rebecca were laughing at someone who had gotten completely drunk, and was now stumbling around hitting people.

"There you guys are! We were wondering if Riza killed you." Riza ignored her and just took a sip of her drink. They walked around the carnival for awhile and sometimes played some games. Riza liked to play the shooting games. She beat Roy every time. They laughed and joked around a lot, and they were all having a great time. Roy's team followed and laughed at the things the group talked about. They took pictures and watched as their friends wandered the park. Breda kept finding new things to eat so they always ended up getting separated. Riza was laughing at something Roy had said.

"It wasn't that funny."

"I'm sorry but it was funny." She had a hand over her mouth trying to stop laughing.

"I didn't know it was poison ivy." She busted out laughing even harder now and Havoc laughed at the look on Roy's face. Rebecca grinned like a maniac. Roy sighed. He regretted telling Riza about when he encountered poison ivy for the first time. After a few minutes everyone calmed down.

"So what is the funniest thing that happened to you Riza?" Rebecca cracked up this time.

"Well Riza here has had MANY funny things happen to her. We always have a great time when my birthday comes around. There was this one time when we got so wasted that we ran to the beach and had a swimming contest." Riza tried to shut Rebecca up but Havoc pulled her away.

"What happened Hawkeye?" Havoc asked. She gave up on fighting and started telling the story.

…**...**

It was Rebecca's birthday and they were out drinking. Rebecca spiked Riza's drink and the men around them laughed at them. Rebecca and Riza started to sing one of the songs that came on. Riza got on a table while Rebecca made the bartender turn the music up and soon joined Riza. The men clapped after they jumped off the table. They forgot that they wore heels and fell down. A couple of men walked over to help them up and Rebecca flirted with them. One man was brave enough to talk to Riza.

"Hey sweetheart. How about I take you home?" Riza slapped him and everyone laughed. The man got angry and hit her back with such force that she was knocked down. She couldn't even stand up straight but she stood up and got on the table. She jumped on the man's back and he tried to get her off. Rebecca broke a bottle over the guy's head and Riza beat him over the head with her gun. She fell off him when he fell. Everyone was laughing and Rebecca and Riza decided to run outside. It was nice weather so they ran to the beach after taking their heels off.

"I bet that you can't beat me." Rebecca said tauntingly.

"I can swim farther than you Becca."

"Then let's race to the buoy. First one to tap it wins."

"Fine but you're going down." They stripped and ran to the water. It was room temperature, so it felt nice. Riza started swimming fast and Rebecca was right by her.

"You're going down Riza."

"Shut it Becca." They were arguing and didn't notice the warning sign. It clearly said beware of sharks. Riza could see the buoy ahead of her and she swam faster. She tapped it and felt something brush against her leg. At first she thought it was Rebecca but she was heading to the beach again since she lost. Riza looked around and saw no one else around her.

"Becca!" She felt it hit her leg again but this time it was closer. She turned around and saw the fin of a shark.

"Rebecca! Shark!" Riza climbed onto the buoy clumsily since she was drunk. The shark swam in circles around her. Rebecca had passed out on the beach and was of no help. Riza sat waiting for the shark to leave. After about an hour she could hear shouting. A boat with three men slowly made its way towards her.

"Hey miss! Don't worry we're going to save you! We hunt sharks." They started shooting the shark and Riza just watched. Two of the men threw out a net and caught the body. The other man helped Riza into the boat. She forgot that she wasn't wearing clothes until one man handed her his coat.

"Thank you." The next day Riza and Rebecca woke up with massive hangover's and Riza still had on that mans coat. Somehow they ended up at Rebecca's apartment.

…**...**

Roy and Havoc were having a hard time not laughing. They had busted out laughing and Riza glared at Rebecca.

"So is that why you don't drink much?" Roy asked between gasps of air.

"Kind of. It's not my fault I have her as friend." Riza said pointing at Rebecca.

"So do you still have that guys coat? Do you ever go swimming with sharks while naked anymore?" Havoc asked quickly dodging Riza's fist. Roy laughed again and pulled Riza close. She let him hold her. He was warm. She smiled.

"Aww…look at the lovebirds Havoc." Rebecca said.

"Shut up Becca."

"Be nice to her Riza." Havoc said after laughing. Roy put an arm around Riza's shoulder's and put his head against her neck. Havoc laughed.

"Come on Becca I'll walk you home. We should let them have some time alone." They said their goodbyes and soon Roy was alone with Riza.

"Would you like to come to my place for tea Riza?"

"I'd love that Roy." She smiled at him and he took her hand and lead the way to his place. Once there, Roy let Riza in first and told her to make herself at home. She went and sat on the couch. Roy came out and handed her a cup of tea and sat by her.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight Riza?"

"For once yes I did." She smiled and drank her tea. When she finished it she leaned against Roy.

"It's been a long day."

"It sure has." They kept falling into silence so Riza got up.

"Maybe I should head home." Roy stopped her.

"It's the weekend so you could stay with me tonight."

"That might be a bad idea Roy."

"Stay with me tonight Riza. Please."

"You know we can't…"

"Who cares about the rules right now? They're not here to tell us what we can and can't do. I just want you by my side." She sighed and gave in. Roy smiled and they walked into his room. Roy gave Riza one of his shirts to wear. They were both dressed for bed and took one more look at each other before getting in. Roy motioned for Riza to get in first so she did. He crawled in and pulled her close to him. Riza laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep.

"Thank you Riza." He smiled and fell asleep. Roy's team was confused about the nights events. They were going to force the Colonel to tell them what happened.


End file.
